Elmo
Elmo is the major antagonist in Super Mario Bros, and the secondary antagonist in Mario's Solo Adventure Movie. Biography ''Early Life'' Elmo was children's favorite popular character, but had been replaced by his arch-nemesis, Mario. His popularity was ruined, and Elmo became a dangerous criminal and a serial killer to kill his victims (including children) and hundreds of them as his revenge. In Mario's Solo Adventure Movie, the photo reveals that Elmo is really a baby decades before he became a popular character and a killer as an adult. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Elmo appears as a cameo with other characters before he became a villain. However, he isn't seen for the rest of the film. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Elmo appears in the movie as the secondary antagonist. When Ludwig von Koopa visits Elmo and needs help to find mushrooms, he accepts and sends his two cowardly minions, Pain and Panic, to catch the mushrooms. Later on, Elmo views his picture of himself as a baby until Ludwig interrupts and tells him that he's about to leave to defeat Mario. When Ludwig leaves, Elmo goes to see his minions if they got mushrooms, but they clumsily failed. Elmo uses his experiments to become himself a scary monster. Later on, Elmo (with his unrevealed face) sees his minions and gives them the device to stop Mario and the gang from slaying the Ender Dragon and recovering the last mushroom. After the Ender Dragon is slain, Mario is feeling weird and has senses until Elmo (in his revealed scary physical appearance) ambushes and engages him into battle. Elmo overpowers Mario and is about to finish him off as a lion, but Baby Luigi defeats him with his full increased "Fus ro Dah", launching Elmo away. After the battle, Elmo loses his powers and becomes hallucinating to see the Cookie Monster with his cookies. When Elmo (being hungry) gets even closer and his hallucination wears off, the Cookie Monster reveals to be an Evil Minion who drags Elmo into his trap and mauls him alive. The more fitting end to a dangerous puppet. Super Mario Bros Elmo only appears in two episodes, ''The Red Terror and Elmo's Revenge, in the series before the second movie. In''The Red Terror, Elmo kidnaps the children as hostages, but gets foiled by Mario and Luigi. Elmo flees. In ''Elmo's Revenge, Elmo gets a revenge plan after betraying the Cookie Monster. He uses the Creepers to destroy the Princess Peach's Castle defenses and takes over the kingdom. Luigi and DK defeat Elmo and save the kingdom, but Elmo escapes. Elmo gets mentioned by other characters in the series. ''Rise of Elmo Elmo is set to appear in the upcoming special as the main antagonist 2019 spring. Gallery Trivia *Elmo was a popular character in ''Sesame Street, but had been ruined by Mario. *The scene is a reference to Ursula's transformation in the second movie. *Elmo is very similar to Hades, even has minions, Pain and Panic. *The final battle between Simba and Scar is referred to The Lion King. *Elmo's death is referred to Captain Gutt. *Elmo is inspiring to Grandfather from Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Zero: **Their design **Their abilities. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Plushies Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters